


Nobodies There

by MaxineStark



Series: The Lost [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom, Garcia - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom, crime - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineStark/pseuds/MaxineStark
Summary: When Rosie Harp is welcomed into The BAU Reid instantly doesn't like her. Why?Not only is she also a doctor. But she Has an Audio Graphic memory.Clashing within an hour of meeting Reid has to consider why she was now part of the team...Maybe they could make things work... Maybe they would never be able to work together...





	1. Confrontation

_You know… Ever since this began, ever since I started on this path of life I haven't been able to stop. Not because I was being forced … more like because I had been chasing this dream for so long… I kinda got lost. Then by the time I wanted to go back …_

_I couldn't_

 

The pen slips in her grasp as the metro comes to a shuddering halt. The man in the seat opposite tensing to absorb the jolt, unluckily for the young woman…  she went flying head first, A stranger to the momentum of the public transport. 

 The man simply pushes her back to her feet. All though his knitted pull over catches the gold band of the jade pendant bracelet, he chuckles quickly swiping his fingers around the strand of wool tangled in the little hook, forcing her hand up against his chest…

“I’m so sorry.” She murmurs before turning back to her seat… Which had been taken by a 70-year-old man. He smiles before opening his paper. Inhaling sharply she leans over and takes the grasp on the pole in the aisle, plastering the smile over her lips. The young man bit his lip then stood tapping her hand, she turns in surprise.

“Take my seat… I’m getting off up here.” He offers, she blushes, her pale skin tinging scarlet. His brown eyes flicker around her face, memorizing each part. She was short, very short in comparison to him. Probably a head in difference.

“Oh no that’s not necessary. I am too.” She stammers, completely lost under his observant gaze… She watched his stance, his hand holding the loop of his belt, shielding something by the edge of his tan jacket. The other hand tightly grasping the rung above his head.

The cart stops instantly throwing her away from the man. He reaches out to get a hold of her as she flails madly attempting to gain balance. Before landing on the floor, pulling him with her. For someone at least 6ft he didn’t weigh much. Being long and lanky he expected her to groan but instead, she laughed.  And he thought nothing could have made this day any better… Sadly… He was right

 *

The coffee was far too hot to drink, J.J had placed it in front of me about two minutes ago. I Have been watching the clock with extreme interest. It had passed from 2;55 to 3:00. 

"He calls in an emergency meeting. Saying there was a case! And he doesn’t even turn up!" Garcia rants, stirring her tea vigorously.

"Garcia!, Calm down." J.J urges, sipping from her own mug. I smirk as Garcia Huffs. Prentiss yawns, I tap my finger against the desk.

The door swings open…

 *

There was a loud banging from somewhere nearby.

"What!" I shout, not caring that I was probably yelling at the mailman. My head pounded agonizingly with the promise of a headache caused by the events of my night off.

"Dr. Harp? It's time to get up. We have a case."

"Agent Hotchner?" I call, moving straight for the door, carefully opening it. He stands there, waiting. Wearing a suit and tie…

"I thought I started at 9 am…" I yawn, He Raises a brow,

"We have a case. You start six hours early."

 *

"I'll let you introduce yourself… I think you might enjoy that." Hotch tells her. She groans quietly.

"Hi! I'm Garcia, You're new!" The sudden exclamation causes Morgan to chuckle.

"I'm Rosie, uh, Rosie Harp…" She explains.

"Wait, you’re the girl with the audio graphic memory right?" Prentiss asks as Agent Harp moves to sit down. A red flush crawls across her skin. Instantly I'm stuck… Audio Graphic?  She nods and takes the empty chair opposite me.

"Wow… Wait so you would be as smart as Reid?" Garcia asks, suddenly sidetracked. Agent Harp pauses from opening her tablet.

"Uhm, I don’t know… I don’t think intelligence can be accurately compared…"

We all pause. She opens her mouth, closes it. Tries again.

"It's just… we would have certain things in which we would hold a different level intelligence in comparison to another person… So that just means we are all… I'm gonna stop now." Morgan glances to me. I shrug.

"Anyway… L.A has had an influx of riots but last night two people were lynched in the street. One was a drug addict who had been seen on that street often. The other a hooker. The riots show some strange patterns. They only last 30 minutes. And witnesses have mentioned a siren at the beginning and end."

"It's like a game." I murmur. Sipping the scolding coffee.

"So what. A gang who have 30-minute fun rampages in the lower end of L.A?" Rossi inquires.

"Well, whatever it is. The police want us to come rule out any possibilities they may have missed, maybe see if we can find the ring leader." Hotch explains. Agent Harp nods, not paying attention to anything but the photo in front of her on the tablet. Suddenly she looks up. Our eyes meet.


	2. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for reading this.  
> My updates may be inconsistent with school but i am trying to write in advance.  
> Please comment and give suggestions.  
> OK BYE

John. C maxwell once said "Leadership is not about titles, positions or flowcharts. It is about one life influencing another" 

 

 

 

The one they called Reid was watching me. I watched in turn. It was a silent challenge of wills. I break first.

"Wheels up in 30… Harp, perhaps you could make introductions during the flight." My eyes flick from Agent Reid to SSA Hotchner. I shrug. I return to analyzing each image. Then I'm alone. Thoughts running slowly. All I could think of were his eyes. They were cold…

What had I said…

 

"So. New girl. Tell me about yourself." Morgan starts when Harp enters the plane. She hadn't passed the thresh hold for more than a minute.

"Uh… Not much to tell. Audio Graphic memory, I'm 30. I don’t have any family… Just… Yeah" She mumbles. I sit at the table, absently shuffling my pages. Staring out the window. The seat opposite me was empty. Morgan to my side, J.J opposite him…

"Come sit. I'm SSA Derek Morgan." He offers when she stalls standing nearby. She slowly sits, testing herself… Testing our reactions. Her hair was tied back. Leaving her pale face completely open. Her intense blue eyes wandering around the cabin. Once again we faced each other.

"I'm Agent  Jareau, But just call me J.J" She offers to Harp.

"Doctor Reid…" I mutter when she glances back to me. A form of recognition behind her eyes.  
"M.D or Ph.D.?" she murmurs after a moment, Arching a brow I lean back.

"Mathematics, Chemistry, and engineering. I have bachelor's as well." I explain, not cautious of my tone for one word. She nods and glances down to her hands which must be in her lap. Nothing is said. I let my eyes drop back down to the file.

"I'm guessing you have some form of degree though Harp." Morgan inquires, obviously put off by the tense few seconds.

"I have a medical degree in psychology and general medicine… and two PhDs. I've been working on my third recently…" She mutters. I glance up… her eyes are out the window. Lip snagged between her teeth.

"What PhDs do you have?" J.J asks in stand for all three of us.

"Chemistry and Music… The music one is mainly sound engineering alongside basic physics… But I guess… I mean… Never mind." She tries. Morgan stiffens. He exhales.

"You're not very confident are you?" I note. J.J glances to me in shock. Harp frowns, then smiles slightly. Like she has a secret.

"Sorry, being around arrogant assholes put me on edge." she snaps suddenly. I glare but go back to reading my case file again… I had never been so put off. Just her watching me was making me uncomfortable.

*

I'm silent for the rest of the flight. SSA Hotchner had warned me about my attitude when we were driving. He had said to stay off people's bad sides. Yet I had slammed with Dr. Reid almost instantly. And somehow I knew him. I had heard his voice before, it wavered in tone constantly, yet it was bouncing in-between ranges almost gracefully.

"Anything to add Harp?"

"You've covered everything." I murmur. My eyes remain out the window. Watching as the plane dips.

"Really? Come on Harp." Rossi chastises. I silently groan. He had known me for most of my time in training. He knew I always had questions. I always had theories. Things people hadn't thought of…

"All I can come up with is a mess of ideas that make no sense." I sigh turning my gaze back to the team. Dr. Reid smirks. I glare.

"Anything?" Hotchner inquires, glancing around.

"OK. At first, it seemed rather juvenile. But maybe that’s what they want us to think. " I mutter, contributing with no hesitation.

"Juvenile? How?" Morgan inquires.

"The graffiti, it's sloppy and crude… It's something the boys back home used to do on the side of our apartment block. " I explain, suddenly aware of everybody watching me…

"Obviously it's more complex than that… but perhaps there are kids involved… Young adolescents running with the group. Having fun and breaking the law together… I mean… Robberies, desiccation of stores and an ATM, Graffiti, lynching… It's all just rather… Jumbled. Organized chaos…


	3. Matter of Principle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xoxox

"You know. Having Reid on your side may be helpful. So try not to kill him." Morgan explains as we drive to the crime scene.   
"I didn't mean to snap… I just."  
"Finish," Morgan instructs when I hesitate.  
"He is very protective of others. Isn't he?" I offer instead.  
"Yeah, so what." Police tape comes into sight, I sigh and shift slightly.  
"Perhaps I'm a threat to him…" I mutter as he pulls over.  
"So what you're saying is he's scared of you?" Morgan suggests stepping out of the vehicle  
"No. Threatened and scared are two different things… What doctor Reid thinks of me is probably built around the fact that we are far too different for us to get along." I retort   
"You know biology theories right?"   
"Yeah" I murmur. Sweeping my foot through a pile of rubble.  
"Gozes principle?" He calls as he walks to an officer nearby�"You mean Gause's Principle?" I correct quickly.  
"Yeah. The one about the two species being unable to co-exist." He explains.  
" two species of the same ecological Niche cannot coexist at constant population value." I recite effortlessly.  
"Exactly… Maybe you need to adapt your Niche." He says finally. I laugh shocked by his choice of words and tone of voice.   
"you from the FBI?" the officer asks when he turns to address us.�"I'm SSA Morgan, This is Doctor Harp." He introduces. I offer a hand, he takes it firmly.   
"Detective McCartney. This place is a mess but we are almost finished processing it."  
"Have you found anything interesting?" I ask… Slightly regretting my choice of words. He nods and points to a wall nearby.  
"There was a symbol spray painted over there, It's like a mix between symbols. The Nazi symbol is in it."  
"It's called a Swastika. Its use for the Nazi party was rather rude to its meaning in Hinduism, Buddhism, odinism and Jainism. It’s the symbol of well-being and good fortune. It’s a sacred symbol in many cultures…" I explain. Morgan grins slightly.   
"Yes well, its that, the anonymous mask and another one… It's all smudged so we can't make much sense of it."  
"May I see?" Morgan asks.   
"Sure, follow me. Oh, careful it’s a bit difficult to get in." We follow him to a rammed in store front. Then one we enter it's easy to see. It's very dark purple against a white wall  
"It looks like a flag…" I murmur stepping closer.�"Was there any DNA found?"  
"You want us to sweep this entire block? You'll get thousands of people."  
"In the paint. " I mutter in clarification.  
"Why?" Morgan asks.  
"Its blood. Not paint. I explain. The detective looks at me sideways.  
"Yes, the purple paint is blood."  
"Test it." I challenge, glancing to the detective. "Morgan, take a photo and send it to Garcia. Ask her to see if it matches anything online." I Whisper, stepping back to Morgan's side.  
"Sure… Have you got any ideas?"  
"One… It's not very good."  
"Don't sell yourself short." I glance at him, back to my body, he stops for a second. Then his comment hits him. He laughs, it’s a deep chortle that is broken by rushed breaths.  
"What are you? 140 centimeters?"  
"Yeah around 160 actually." 

"What's with you and Harp?" J.J asks after a few minutes. We were sitting in the investigation room of the main L.A police department building. I shrug. Shifting photo's around   
"You know she's not like a replacement… Right." I freeze, glancing up.  
"just cause she is smart…She will never be like you." J.J sighs, watching me intently  
"You say it like I'm leaving," I mutter, standing quickly and moving to the case board. It had been thrown together Hastily. I begin reorganizing it when the phone rings.  
"Hey, Penelope," J.J answers, the speaker crackles.  
"Oh, honey. Do you know how many hits a video of lynching a hooker gets."  
"There's a video?" I ask turning back to the phone.  
"It's all over the internet." Penelope sighs, obviously frustrated. "I've been doing my best to shut it down… But it's gone viral. Also uh, Derek and new girl sent a photo of some graffiti. I can't seem to recognize anything other than a flag. Reid, I sent something to the Tablets. Can you see if you recognize that?" J.J opens a file, showing me the image that accompanies it.   
"It has shadings like it had symbols. But the smudging is too bad."  
"OK. Well, send us the video…"  
"Done and Done, Beauty and the Geek."


End file.
